sonicwhacker55fandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog - Tails' Sickness!
Tails is sick! so he can't play with his friends... or can he? Video Information *'Channel:' SonicWhacker55 *'Series: SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary' *'Episode: 3 (SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary)' *'Episode: 32 Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Released: September 16, 2016' *'Written, Produced, Directed, Edited:' SonicWhacker55 Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles Video Chronology *'Previous Episode: 1st Anniversary of SonicWhacker55' *'Next Episode: Torture Tails!' Series Chronology (SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary) *'Previous Episode: SonicWhacker55's Birthday' *'Next Episode: Torture Tails!' Plot After the Pringles Incident, Tails gets very sick. Tails sees an Annoying Orange and says that it is his imagination, he keeps talking about being sick and his voice gets cracked that he asks Cream for help, and that Tails talks to Cream about him being sick. Cream thinks Tails has been eating frogs again but it is about the Pringles Incident and Tails wants Cream to call the doctor because he is so sick and she will only call the doctor if Tails is not lying. Tails coughs at Cream and sprays Tails with perfume but she sprayed perfume on his eyes. Tails keeps bragging that the doctor is not here and the doctor has just already arrived but it is one of Tails' hates and that is Knuckles, but he's not really a doctor because he doesn't have a license to be a doctor. Tails tells Knuckles that he keeps coughing, he is sick, he always smells something funny, his voice sounds weird and that he has a scratchy throat. Knuckles cures Tails by clearing his nose but it is painful. Next, he puts a bandage on Tails' mouth to clear the germs from spreading. Then, Knuckles gives Tails some pills and finally, he takes Tails' temperature and it is 100 degrees and Knuckles and Cream are glad that he is still alive. Cream needs to pay Knuckles 600 pounds but Cream doesn't have the money so she lowers the price to 100 but Cream actually gives Knuckles her insurance and Knuckles accepts that. Knuckles tells Tails something that is very important and that is putting a bandage on his mouth to clear all of the germs and tells Tails that it happened to Amy last time and agrees with Knuckles and tells Tails one more thing, he can't bring his friends, nobody, not even Sonic so Tails understands Knuckles. Amy comes to see if Tails is okay so to make him feel better, she wanted to play board games with Tails to cheer him up but Amy couldn't understand Tails with a bandage on his mouth so she gets rid of the bandage but Tails needed the bandage to get rid of the germs, but still Amy couldn't understand Tails, so Tails wants to play board games, even though he is still sick. Tails is very contagious that he thinks he has reached puberty and lies to Amy about having lots of chest hairs and Amy believes that Tails will be manly now. So Tails and Amy starts to play board games, they play Ludo and Amy chooses the blue counter but Tails lies to Amy about not being blue so Amy chooses red instead and Tails wanted Amy to be red instead. Amy starts the game and gets 6 in the first shot and gets another go, next Sonic comes to tell Tails that he is sick and that he shouldn't play board games, and that he should just go back to bed and that he is not allowed to have the pesky company, which is Amy. Tails lies about not being sick and keeps lying about reaching puberty but Sonic doesn't believe him and Tails thinks that he is a stupid idiot and Amy KINDA believes him. Sonic doesn't care and tells Tails and Amy that you don't reach puberty until your 15 or 16, Tails tells Sonic that when he makes chili-dogs it tastes like disgusting, pure crap. Amy and Tails continue playing Ludo but Tails sleeps and Amy wants Tails to wake up, so Tails wants to go to bed so Amy drags Tails to bed and Amy tells Tails that he is very sick. Tails is hungry so he wants some Salt And Vinegar crisp and Amy wants some as well so he she has some too, all of the sickness for Tails is making him so sick so Tails decides to watch some cartoons with Amy. While watching the cartoons, Amy finds the cartoon so weird and Tails wants Amy to leave because he is going to have diarrhea so Amy leaves and Tails tells Sonic that he is going to have a diarrhea so Sonic gives Tails a little box to make as many poops as he wants. Finally, Tails would like an alcohol because he thinks he has reached puberty and surprisingly Sonic says "WHAT!!!" Trivia * The video is dedicated to the SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary. * This was the second popular episode of the SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary series. * The video is the 7th popular episode of the Sonic The Hedgehog series. Poll Do you like Tails' Sickness? Yes A Little Bit No Category:Comedy Category:Entertainment Category:1st Anniversary of SonicWhacker55 Category:Videos Category:Plush Videos